Hated to Love
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella,Alice and Rose are vampire hating witches. Edward,Jasper and Emmet are vampires. What happens when the girls are ment to kill the boys? Will it be love or hate? R&R is better than it sounds.
1. This is going to be a hard fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But, I wish I do._

**AN: This is my first Fan Fiction. Please review.**

**Chapter 1 ****Bella's POV**

"Will you guys hurry it up?" I yelled.

"Hold on I have to light the fire!" Rose yelled.

"Can't you just light the fire with your mind? I mean come on we are witches," Alice said bouncing because the fight was over.

"Girls you have to learn to be patient," our mother Esme said flicking her finger so the fire would start.

Let me explain who we are. My mother, sisters, and I, we're all vampire hating witches. We all were given our powers to destroy all the blood suckers. We were given our powers because our father was killed by a vampires. But, we all have separate powers along with the main ones also. I could block out all mind powers, for example mind reading, people putting thoughts into your head, stuff like that. Also all the things I can block it can do and also put a shield up for my family. I was really nothing that special. Especially my looks, I had brown hair and eyes, medium height, and also rather plain. I was the oldest of my sisters and the plainest one of my family.

Alice is my pixie sister and also my best friend. She is the youngest of the sisters and she can see into the future. The only downside is she can only see the future if the person has made up their mind. She was short, but had a lot of spunk. She also had short black spiky hair and was really pretty.

Rose was the middle sister and we almost best friends. She could control the elements and the weather. The only downside is when she does control the elements or weather her eyes change colors so we have to watch her around humans. She was tall and had long blond hair. So was gorgeous, so gorgeous that every time I saw her, my self -esteem would drop down by scales. She looked like a run way model.

Our mother Esme was a telepath. This was also one of my powers. She raised us and trained us day and night for my 18 years of my life. Rose's 17 years of life. And Alice's 16 years of life. She had fallen deeply in love with our father, and when Alice was only 2 that was when he was attacked by the vampires. She had put me in charge for three months and when she came back she told us to go into our separate rooms. I heard my sisters screaming in pain and my mother keep chanting, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is the only way. They said this was the only way to get my powers…" I had drowned it out then she came into my room and I know it was my turn. She had sunk her nails into my forearms and her hands were glowing. She was looking into my eyes and I saw they were full of sorrow and hate. She then went on to explaining, "I'm so sorry. This is the only way I can keep my powers. That is why I was gone for a while. I went to find a witch who would give me some powers so I could get revenge on the vampires who killed your father. She said I have to give my powers only if I gave it to my daughters and we kill all the vampires. Also when you will stop aging at 18, Rose at 17 and Alice at 16." Then I felt the pain. My mom was tall, brown hair and eyes and she was beautiful.

Our next victims were in Forks, Washington. They were a cove of vampires that were all males, 3 teens and their father. They were all single and they have little extra powers.

We were now on the plane ride to our new home in Forks, Washington.

"Do you think this fight will be hard since they have extra powers? I mean we can take them right?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Hey mom what are the powers of the blood suckers?" I asked.

"Their father, Carlisle, has the power of knowing everything, everything that is going to happen and everything that has happen. Jasper the 16 year old one can feel feelings and can make you feel feelings. Emmet the 17 year old one has super strength. And Edward the 18 year old one can read minds," our mom said.

"I guess I have to put my shield up around you guys so Carlisle can't see us coming to kill them," I said pushing my shield out.

"It's too late he already knows we are on the way. But, you better so his son can't read our minds," my mother said looking serious.

The rest of the plane ride was quite then I could hear someone's talking miles away. "_They are coming. They are coming to kill us. We have to get out of here." "No son, we have to stay here I have a good feeling about this." "Whatever."_ Then I was back on the plane and I said to my sisters, "they know we are coming. They know."

"Don't worry about it just keep us covered with your shield and we will be safe," my mother said putting her hand on my shoulder. This was going to be a hard fight.

**AN: I hope you liked it. Review!**


	2. This is going to be a problem

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 2 Edward's POV**

Today being the oldest of my brothers was going to be a long day. Some time this week the witches are suppose to be arriving. Our dad told us to be on look out for three teen age girls. One a senior, one a junior, and one a sophomore. Emmet just being Emmet, of course was jocking around just like saying, "We can take them. I mean come on they are all girls. And one is each age as all of us. One each."

"You have something else in mind don't you Emmet?" I asked since he was blocking his thoughts.

"Maybe," he replied like a 3 year old.

"Emmet you retard. They will kill you. Don't go thinking you will be able to hook up with one of them," Jasper said whacking him in the back of the head.

We all decided to take my Volvo for a precaution. We also decided to leave early also to inspect the school to make sure everything was witch proof. But, when we got out of our car we noticed we weren't the only ones there.

"Dang those are really, really nice car," Emmet sighed out. He was right there was three cars. One is a 2008-Lamborghini, another is a 2009 Porsche 911 Carrera Coupe, and the last one is a 2008 Audi R8. They were all lined up in a line.

"What are they doing?" Jasper asked. Looked over and saw they were the females in the outer cars were looking at the car in the middle.

"Dude, try and read their minds," Emmet commanded jabbing my shoulder. I did but the wall was back.

"I can't. It is like they have a mental wall around them," I said turning to Emmet and Jasper. Then i asked, "Jasper can you feel their feelings?"

"No. It feels like a wall. Hey Emmet run towards their car," Jasper replied.

"Why?" Emmet asked.

"Cause your power is physical, if it feels like a wall to our minds, then if you run maybe there will be a real wall. That could be really funny,"Jasper replied.

"You know if you were a girl i would so call you the B word,"Emmet snapped back.

"Well i guess i can call you the B word then can't I?!" Jasper snapped back.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING LIKE LITTLE GIRLS?! WE ARE AT THE EDGE OF OUR LIVES HERE AND YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING!?"I yelled.

"Sorry,"they said together.

There was a tap on my window making all three of us jump.

I rolled down my window and saw a beautiful brown headed girl with brown eyes I could get lost in. When my window was down all the way I asked, "May I help you."

The tall model looking one then replied, "Yes, we are new here and we were just wondering if you could point us in the direction of the office."

Emmet replied, "That way." And he poointed his finger in the direction of the office.

"Thank you," the pixie replied. Then the model and the pixie one tried seeing into my car more and Jasper and Emmet were tring to see out.

The middle one's eyes turned black and she pulled the other two away saying,"Sisters I think it is time for us to depart." And with that she pushed the other two away and started to walk. When she got to the hood of the car she turned her head around and said,"Thank you." Her eyes were still black and I was for some reason scared. Then the real weird thing happened, she turned her head and smirked.

"I think they might be the witches," Jasper said sounding out of breath.

"Yea, and they are hot," Emmet replied.

"Yea, really hot. This might be a problem," I replied looking at my brothers and they nodded in responce.

Then we said at the same time, "A real big problem."

**AN: Hoped you liked it. Review!**


	3. Problems happen so fast

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 3 Bella's POV**

"What was that!?" I demanded as i pulled to the office.

"Didn't you see the one in the back seat. He is H-O-T," Rose replied.

"Earth to Rose!" I said knocking on her head,"They are the vampires."

"But the one in the passenger seat was so, so , so cute," Alice said sighing and batting her eyelashes.

"What is wrong with you two?! They are the reason we are here. The reason we have our powers. The reason why we have been alive for 150 years. You can't go out with our enemies," I replied looking at them in disbelief.

"Whatever. Now what is our last name again?" Alice asked.

"Swan."

"And the vampires?" Rose asked.

"Cullen."

"You have a good memory Bells," Rose complemented.

"Thanks." And with that we walked into the office.

In the office was a boy working frantically. He finally noticed us so he said,"Hello, how may i help you?"

"We are new here and we need our schedules," I said. We all agreed to letting me do all the talking unless they were directly talked to since i was the oldest.

"Alright. Now what is your last name?"

"Swan."

"Swan, Swan, Swan" the boy said thumbing through papers,"here we go." He also handed us some other papers saying,"Now I need you all to get these signed by all you teachers. You all also have every class together. If you need any help just ask me. By the way I'm Mike Newton." And we shook hands.

He went to shake my sisters hands,but I said,"We better be off."

As we were leaving I could hear his thoughts,"Dang new girls hot. The tall one I have no chance. The short one looks to young. But, the one who spoke is just right. Maybe-"

His thoughts were caught off by Alice saying,"Wait how can we have the same schedules? We're suppose to be in different grades."

"We are in real life,but I signed us up all as juniors to make it less awkward," I replied.

"Thank you," they both said and hugged me.

"It's no prob." and then i looked at my schedule. I then thought to myself "Great I can't stand another year of Life Science." Then I turned around.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to get out of Life Science. You two don't mind right?"

"No of cource not," Rose replied.

"Thanks." And with that I went back into the office.

When I entered I noticed there was another boy in there. He l familiar and Native American. I then felt the weird feeling all witches get when they meet different kinds of immortal creatures.

He then turned around and smilied at me. I then reconized him and half sheriked, "Jake! Is that you?!?"

"About time you recognized me," he said while smiling. He then came around the desk and gave me a hug. He then said," Wow, I think you shrunk."

"Don't tell me that, tell that to Alice."

We both laughed and then he asked, "So Little Witchy Girl, what are you and your sisters doing here?"

"Well, Giant Warewolf, we are here because of some vamps."

"The Cullens?"

"Yep."

"Now, what are you doing in the office?"

"Getting my schedule changed."

"You just got here."

"Yea, but when you have taken Life Science every year for about 132 years, it gets kinda old."

He laughed and walked around to the computer and asked, "So what did you have in mind?"

"Biology **(AN: I think that is what Stephanie Meyer had Bella as. I really don't know.)."**

"How 'bout after lunch?"

"Fine by me."

He then printed out my schedule and we talked and laughed for about 5 more minutes. I then remembered I had class so I had to leave. Before I was out the door Jacob grabbed my wrist and said, "It's nice to see you again. I'll save you a seat at lunch."

"Thank you," I said before going to my first class. My first class was Language and my sisters were already surrounded by people. I took the only available seat between two girls named Jessica and Lauren.

"Who said you could sit there?" the Lauren girl asked.

"Um... it's the only seat left, so common sense," I said glaring. I could tell my eyes were starting to turn black when she looked scared and turned to the boy I meet earlier named Mike.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that with new people," the other girl Jessica said and I just nodded.

School went long till lunch time. We went in and I noticed the school separated them selves. The Cullens were all the way in the back right corner, the whites were on the right side of the cafeteria, the blacks on the left side, and Jake and his Indian friends were in the back left corner. Jake saw us and motioned us to go over to him, but I shook my head no and sent him a message in his head that, "We have work to do, maybe another day." Jake looked disappointed,but just nodded his head in understatement.

"What is the plan?" Alice whispered so the vampires couldn't hear.

"See that door at the back by their table?" I asked point to the doors. They nodded so I continued,"we are going to set our phones to make it look as if we are going to act as if we just got a text and flip our phones open and send out the mini trackers. When we get to the door you are going to ask 'so are we going to the bathroom or not?'" I said pointing to Alice. Then I pointed to Rose and said," Then you will say 'bathroom', so they don't follow."

They just nodded their heads and gave me their phones. We followed along with the plan and it worked out great. We we made it into the bathroom i made the trackers start tracking.

We waited in the bathroom for the rest of the lunch then departed to go to our classes. I made sure I was the last one in the class before I walked in. I looked around, but froze when I saw the sight that made me want to scream. One of the vampires. And worst of all he was the only one without a partner.

* * *


	4. The fight began

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 4 Bella's POV**

We each took one vampire. Mom with Carilsle, Alice with Jasper, Rose with Emmet, and I took on Edward. They were biting, kicking, and punching at us. We had used a spell to take out all our blood for the time being so it wasn't a bloody fight. But, with our spells there was a lot of lights. Then I felt it. The same fire of when I was getting my powers. I could tell all of us had that same feeling because we all feel to the ground screaming in pain. Then my mind went blank.

**Edward's POV**

"What's wrong with them?" I asked as soon as the witches we were fighting feel to the ground in pain.

"I don't know, but they all feel real worried," Jasper replied.

Then their mother yelled," NO THIS IS THE PLACE I GOT MY POWERS! NOW THEY ARE BEING TAKEN BACK TO MAKE THAT WITCH THE MOST POWERFUL WITCH!"

I then saw Bella trying to move and relive the pain from her sisters even though the pain was probably to much for her. She then yelled to us,"Get my sisters out of her. I will do anything. Also get my mother out. If I survive I will be yall's slave." It was to much. The most beautiful creature was in pain and all she wasn't was the ones she loved to be relieved. How could she be so unselfish?

"Boys we have to get them out of this building our they are going to loss their powers and die!" my dad yelled.

"After they went to kill us! No way!" Emmet being his stubborn self said shaking his head.

"They had to. There is a reason why. And I have a feeling if we save them they will tell us!" my dad yelled now getting mad.

"Em just take the Rose girl. You know you want her to be your mate," I said gently.

"No dude, Em is right they tried to kill us!"Jasper yelled trying to make me feel angry.

"Dude stop that. Now do you really want Alice to die?" I asked and I saw hurt was over his eyes.

"No," he replied looking at the ground.

"Good now come on. I'll take Esme. Edward take Bella," and with that Carilsle had Esme in his arms and he was running. We followed his lead and we were at our house in 5 minutes. We set the girls down on our couches and studied them. Bella was like an angle. My angle. My angle were did that come from. She wasn't mine. And she could never be. Their screaming had stop, but they were unconscious.

About 20 minutes later they started to stir and then they opened their eyes and I thought the devil had come to kill us. Bella's eyes were fire truck red. Roses was so black even the whites of her eyes was black. Esme's eyes were hot pick. But, Alice just looked blanked out. The other weird part as soon as they opened their eyes the sun came out and it is night, our stuff started to fly around, and I could have swarn someone was bashing my head agaist a metal wall.

Then in my families and I's minds we saw the planet burning. The whole planet, water and all. But, we could tell it was not real because we could still see the outline of our living room.

Just then Alice came out of her blank look and said,"Oh, um do you guys see the world burning?"

We just nodded our heads then Alice asked,"What are the feelings of my family?" She had just dodged our 42" flat screen T.V. I then hear Emmet whisper," Who ever did that is so dead."

Jasper then replied," They are stunned."

We then heard Alice whisper something that sounded like,"Mom, mom. Hey mom? Come on now you know what happens when you get stunned. Come on snap out of it." Then the objects just fell to the ground that were circling us.

"Great the sun is out and it is night time. Get Rose next," Esme commanded after popping her bones. Alice just nodded her head in responseand started the same thing with her sister. We then saw the light from outside go away and then I know who was responsible for the images in our heads. It took all 3 of them to shake Bella out of it though. After she was out of her little trance she saw the mess and flicked her finger. Everything went back to the way it was.

"Did Rose make the sun rise?" she asked when she also made sure none of her family had any injurys.

"Yep," Alice replied and then Bella flicked her finger again.

"There we go now every human has lost his or her memory of the sun coming up durning night. Um not to be rude or anything,but why or more approprite where are we?" Bella asked.

"If I know would I look confused?"Rose replied.

Then they turned around and spotted us and looked terrified.

**Bella's POV**

As we all turned around the same thought ran through me and my families heads,"_Great caught by the enemy when we were weak."_

**AN: Review please.**


	5. Can I really trust vampires?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 4 Bella's POV**

We just stood there. Staring at each other. Then Rose broke the silence by saying," So yall are vegetarians?"

They all just nodded and I gasped. It felt like someone was tring to break my sheild. I look at Edward and read his mind,"_Why can't I read their mind? Maybe I should try harder? No."_

"I would advise you to stop trying to get past my shield, you mind reading blood sucker," I spat with a lot of venom. I saw hurt flash through his eyes and it made me feel guilty.

"Why did you bring us here?" my mom asked after a moment of silence.

"Your daughter asked us to save yall," the big one answered.

"Who are yall?" the smallish, blound one asked.

"We would feel more comfortable if the leader of your coven spoke to us thank you," I proclaimed. The guys just didn't move because of shock. I had just spoke in my 'don't mess with me tone'.

"Okay," the oldest one said after a while,"but, we want to only speak to the leader of yall." He said that looking at my mom, but it was my turn to be in charge. They all looked very shocked and I smirked.

"We swich of who is in charge. When it comes to speaking that is my job. When it comes to fighting that is mom's job. When it comes to disguises that is Alice's job. And get aways is Rose's.

They all just nodded their head in understatement and Carlsile spoke,"My name is Carlisle Cullen and these are my sons. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Jasper being the youngest and Edward the oldest." He gestured to the person with their name.

"This is my family. Our names are not important at the moment. What is important is if we decide to follow on our normal killing or let yall go free," I saw them all stiffen and I disguised my laugh with a caugh.

"Please don't. We have done nothing to yall," Carlisle pleaded.

"You might not have to worry. My family has taken a liking to your's," I said and we both looked at my family. Alice was googlly eyeing Jasper, Rose Emmett, and my mom Carlisle.

"Same goes for my family," and with that I saw the same look on them all. Except Edward. Carlisle continued," Edward is always uneasy around starangers. But, over time he will be get use to yall."

"Don't worry about me. No effense but, I'm not so quick to trusting blood suckers either. Not after what happened," I answered and the girls got out of their trance and turned to glare at me.

Emmett was waving his hand in the air and had his hand over his mouth like a 2nd grader who know an answer to a question. "Yes Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Can we talk now?" Emmett asked.

They all turned to me with plead in their eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and said," As long as my family can talk." To my surprise Emmett screamed like a little girl and was jumping up and down with joy.

I leaned in towards Carlisle and asked," Is he gay?"

Edward aswered that by saying," No, he's just Emmett."

"Well, Emmett, may I talk to you?" Rose asked being flirty.

"Sure, I would-" Emmett started, but stopped because Edward yelled,"DUDE WHAT IF IT IS A TRICK?!"

That made me mad because I could see Rose didn't want to kill Emmett or any one of them any more so I said acidly," Do you think Emmett is the only one here. What if he attacks my sister when she has her back turned?"

Emmett looked appaled and said,"Bella I would never hurt your sisters, your mother, you, or your father. Where ever he is." He smirked at the last part.

We, as in Rose, Alice, my mom and I all tensed is extly what happened when the vampire who killed my father.

**Flash Back**

"Esme how are you?" the strange man asked.

"Good," my mother replied uneasy. Our fater had just recently went out to get some fire would for winter and we could not find him any where. I had a bad feeling about this guy,but my mom said," Well, Demetre, may I talk to you?"

"Sure," he replied.

I walked up to my mom and whispered in her ear," Mommy, I don't think you should be alone with this guy. Maybe you should wait for dad to get back."

The man just smirked like he heard me and he said," Bella I would never hurt your sisters, your mother, you, or your father. Where ever he is." And after he smirked at the last part he dragged my mother out the door.

2 hours later she came back and she was frantic. She was hurt and I let my curiosity get the best of me when I asked," Mom what's wrong?"

Her answer gave me the chilles,"The man killed your father. He is after me, then you girls. I want you to watch over you sisters for me till I get back."

"What I don't understand-,"I started to say, but she was already running down the street. I was yelling after her,"Mommy, Mommy, MOMMY!PLEASE COME BACK!"

And I did as i was told. I took care of my sisters even though is was very young. Then my mom came back and I promised myself I would kill the one who put my family through this all.

**End Flash Back**

I felt anger rush over me and I felt Alice's small arms go around me and she was saying," Don't worry it isn't him. Don't worry. Shh. Shhh."

"What is wrong with her,"Carlisle asked worried. I could see him shaking. _No wait, that's me. My bad, _I thought.

"It is just what your son Emmett, what he said brought back a painful memory to her," Rose explained while also tryingt to comfort me.

"What happened?" Jasper asked sending a wave of calm trying to clam me down.

Alice noticed and said,"Jasper your power doesn't effect any of us while her shield is up. So you better stop cause after you try to much the pressure on the shield grows cause pain to her."

Jasper nodded and came and sat next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and asked," Can yall please tell us your story?" And with that i took a deep breath and told my story.

They were all very poliet and listened to my story. At times I could see them get mad and sad at the right times. I even told them about the strugglish time I had trying to supporte myself and my sisters at a young age. The teens treated me like a sister. Edward treated me like a little be more. And Carlsile treated me like a daughter. They said sorry when I was though and I found my self woundering,_ "Can I really trust vampires?"_ Then came the part I always dread. The questions. And let me say Emmett can so not be that logical.

**AN: Review Pleaze!!!**


	6. My secert is out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 5 Bella's POV**

"So... you four are witches right?" Emmett asked for the 12 time in a row.

"Yes Emmett we are witches," I answered groaning.

"You all have magical powers right?"

"No Emmett we don't. You guys just saw something in your head. That's totally normal," Rose said finally getting annoyed.

"Are you all girls?"

I then turned to Carlisle and asked," Is he always like this?"

"In what way slow?"

"Yes."

"Then the answer is yes,"Jasper replied.

"Okay I'm done with the stupid questions now. So on with the intell-intelleg. That big word," Emmett said.

"Emmett honey, are you trying to say intelligent?" my mom asked acting mother like.

"Yes. But you have to admit that is a big word I mean come on I-T-E-L-UMMM-OH YEA-L-" Emmett was trying to spell intelligent when Edward burst out," Dude, don't strain yourself. Your brain is still in the lab being tested on how come such a small brain could be in such a big head."

That was one of my jokes so I continued on with it by saying,"What brain? I thought they would experiment on how brain cells could be on a bolt. Wait, bolts don't have brain cells. My bad. That explains a lot."

"You are a very observant witch. Now may I ask, did you ever find this Demetre vampire?" Carlisle asked trying to keep everyone serious.

My whole family's eyes shoot towards me. They quickly looked away hoping none of the bloo-vampires didn't notice. But, we of course was wrong and even bolt brain Emmett noticed and asked,"Wait, that tiny girl right there. Right there killed an experience vampire." He also pointed his finger at me.

"It's impolite to point," I said trying to get away from this subject.

Alice of course also wanted to know what I did to Demetre since I was the one allowed to kill him. So she asked,"Bella, what did you do to Demetre?"

I just grinned evilly and leaned back in my chair. That was a code for us meaning it is a power we hide from the family. Rose of course blurted out,"You have a new power and you didn't tell us?"

"Love you to Rose," I said sarcastically.

"Honey what did you do," Esme asked me taking authority.

"Well, you know how my power is mind, mind, mind?" they _all _nodded their heads yes and I continued," well I can make any thing not human think it is human. I can make any vampire setting your mind so far to that makes your heart pump blood again and makes your pain tolerancego way down. You also slow down and get weaker. Well, I found that out when I saw Demetre again and my anger got the best of me,but I don't know if this is the real story because of his power. I saw that he had turned human and I also realized that if the thing I change has the mind of a murder, all the time it is a human I have the mind of a murder. Also if I take over a tree my mind is only set on receiving light. Since I had the mind of a murder I couldn't help but torture the man. I peeled the skin off of him, cut off all his fingers and toes one by one with a rusty blade. I made him almost bleed to death and then I nursed him back to health. He was still human so my mind was still sick. Once he was all better he 'accedently' ran into a knife 10 times causing him death. I went back to normal and I promised myself I would never use that power again."

I then realized I had been talking towards the floor so I looked up. The Cullens and my family looked horrified. I sighed and said," As I said, I really don't know if that really happened.."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward squit away from me very slowly. I then looked at him and I said," I guess I can understade why you don't trust me."

"Bella, you tourtued someone," Jasper said horrified.

"Well that is what she remembers," Alice said but I had no idea where she was going with this,"Demetre had the power to make you see what he wants you to see. Before Bell killed him he probably made it in her mind see it as her tourtuing him."

"But she can sheild it out," Emmett said.

"Not all the times. She can take the sheild down sometimes," Rose said now deffending me.

We were quite for about 30 minutes then Carlisle asked my mom," Esme will you go on a walk with me so we can talk?"

_"I'm not having that!"_ I yelled in my mind as I got into a protective crouch in frount of my mom. Rose was on my left and Alice was on my right and they had the same death glares as me. The ones that said "I Dare You To Touch Her!"

All the boys looked taken aback and Carlisle said calmly," I swear on my life I will not hurt your mother. And I will not allow my sons to hurt any of you while we are gone."

The other two backed down, but I wasn't going to let that memory replay its self. I felt a gental, mother like hand land on my shoulder followed by a gental mother like voice that said," It is okay honey. I'm not a weak human anymore. I can take care of myself. Any which way I just have a feeling we are ment to be nice to these vampires."

"Do I have to remind you they are of the speicies that killed father?"

"No you don't. But, trust me I was the one who got the powers? I think I can till the defference from a bad vamipre from a good. Besides, you don't even feel danger here? or do you?"

I shook my head then said," Fine, but if anything at all. And I mean even the slightest thing scream okay."

"Are you sure I'm the mom?"

"Sorry mom. It just comes natural to be protective over my famiy."

"Well you don't have to be now. So you can get out of that crouch."

I obeyed and I gave Carlisle a warning in his head saying _"If she ain't back in an hour I'm going to think somthing bad had happen, so if I pop up after an hour don't be surpriced."_

He sighed and said, "Bella I would never hurt your mom. Why can't you see that?"

"Because the one who killed dad seemed nice also. But then again he did murder my dad and almost murdered my mother," I was close to yelling.

"Don't worry we will try and get it into our sister's big head you are a good vampire," Alice said grabbing my right hand.

"That is right. We could also play a teen game with the guys so take your time. We'll keep Bell here so don't worry about that hour deal," Rose said taking my other hand.

"Yea we won't hurt a hair on any of you daughters pretty little heads," Jasper said joking grabbing Alice's other hand.

"If we do, I personly give Bell permission to turoure me like the dude in her story," Emmett said grabbing Rose's other hand.

Edward didn't follow in his brothers leads but just sat there glaring at us. _"Wow he must have something about witches that bothers him 'cause they ain't that bad,"_ Emmett thought to himself.

He then turned towards me and said," So since you are sort of the most muture one right now-"

"And Edward," I intrupted him.

"Yea, him. But, you are knew. Cough- also he picks boring games-cought. So what will it be Torture."

"Torture?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"That is my nickname for you."

I just sighed and thought to myself,"_ Joys. A nickname. And a bad one at that. And also my secert is out. The vampires and witches will soon what to be human. And if Edward wants to be human he needs a real big attetude check."_

**AN: Review Pleaze!!!**


	7. To much info

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 5 Edward's POV**

_"She tortured somebody?!?" _I thought to myself,_"I have to talk to my brothers!" _I then said out loud,"Guys can I talk to you in the kitchen."

"Yea," Emmet.

"Whatever,"Jasper.

We then proceed to the kitchen and when we got to the counter I turned to them and said," I don't trust the Bella one."

"Why? I think she would be a good sister," Emmett said.

"Me too. I mean come on you can't believe that story, she is to nice. I could feel the guilt coming off of her," Jasper said.

"That is not the point. She wants us dead. She wants to kill us by herself. She wants revenge. She hates all vampires," I whisper-shouted.

"You don't know that, you can't read their minds remember. And same for the second statement. And she has a good reason to want revenge. And lastly she hasn't meet good vampires yet. Only the ones like the one that killed her father," Jasper said sending a wave of calm.

"Jasper stop trying to manipulate my emotions! I want to stay angry!" I yelled.

"Do you really?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrows.

"Face it dude, you are as whipped by her as I am Alice, Emmett-Rose, and Carlisle-Esme," Jasper said in a reassuring voice.

"You can't say I'm in love with that thing. That is what she is she is a thing not a she a thing!" I hissed.

"Are you sure you want to call her that cause I can see the hurt in your eyes when you said 'that is what she is a thing not a she a thing',"Emmett said.

Then I saw a figure dash out the kitchen door and three more follow. They all looked mad and ready to kill if you got the close. We followed them and we ended up at a meadow and at the other side was a hooded figure.

"Hello Cullens. I see you have made some new friends. Bella, darling how are you? Doing fine good, good. Now out of my way I'm here on a mission," the hooded figure said.

"Aro? Aro is that you?" Carlisle said breaking past the witches.

Bella grabbed his wrist and said," Don't get to close. He is being controlled."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"See that bracelet?" she asked pointing to his wrist. I just nodded my head. She continued," that is my special design, that means you can be anywhere and still control the person wearing it. It makes their brain go on a frizzy and when you do not hold the controller you will get killed. Apparently the person who stoll my invention wants to kill you bloo-vampires."

"So he was sent here to kill us?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

I then turned to my family and said," Now guys this is the plan."

"Dude, turn around. They have it already have it settled," Emmett said pointing.

He was right. The girls had him circled and Bella was teasing him. "You are very ugly for a vampire. And that is saying something." Then he would go and take a snap at her, but she dodged it very gracefully. Even though she is normally very clumsy. They then started using their powers and let me say I am very scared for once. They were making it painful because Rose was having thorny plants rip him to shreds. Then Bella spat into the watch," You hear that Tonya?! Your little dog is dieing a slow painful death because of you." She backed away faster than me and started to laugh. Rose snapped her wrist in his direction and he bust into flames.

They then remembered we were here and they approached us very slowly. They had their hands stretched out and they were saying," It's okay we aren't going to hurt you. Don't be afraid of us please."

"Why would we be afraid of you?" Emmett asked.

"You just witnessed us kill one of your kind. Well, what ever you do to your kind, but any ways, aren't you afraid of use?" Bella said seriously.**(AN: Sounds sort of like Eclipse.)**

"I don't care as long as you guys are safe," Carlisle said.

"You did just see us kill them?" Bella asked.

"Rose do you seriously think I would be afraid of you?" Emmett asked.

"I have to talk though my sister since I'm afraid of losing control of my powers," Bella said for Rose.

"Bella I think Rose can talk for herself," Jasper said.

"Not unles you want Gobal Destruction," Bella said," That was Alice talking."

"Gobal Destruction?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea. Our powers are sometimes channeled by our voice and emotion. So if our voice is mad then the Earth can go BOOM. That is Esme talking," Bella said.

Then Alice raised her hand and Bella sighed rolling her eyes. She looked into Alice's eyes and then said," Wait, Jasper what is my families emotions?"

"Gee, I don't know. I wounder why? Ohh yea, because there is a big brick mental wall around them."

"I just took it off. Jez."

"Oh, sorry. Umm... happy. Now can you please let me see your emotion?"

"Why not...ohh yea cause then I would be stupid."

Jasper then was begging going," Please, please, please, please,pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzze!"

I then thought to myself_ "Wait then I would be able to read her mind."_

I went to beg also. And Emmett being Emmett was also begging.

Bella turned her head and yelled," Mom may I please make these boys like Aro?"

Emmett then ran up to her and put her arms around her wist and swing her around. She was screaming and laughing. Her whole family was smiling and Alice walked up to me after she saw my confused face.

When she got to me she she said," Don't worry about it she won't fall for him."

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because Rose has fallen for him, so she just finds him as a brother even though she won't admit it."

"Why?"

"After what happened she has never been the same."

"What happened?"

"Well you know about her dad right?" I just nodded my head. "Well we also had two brothers. She was really close to them and also our father. They died in a a car crash a week before our dad was murdered. When they died she said she had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen to dad. 20 years later she fell in love with this man and they meet in high school. He proposed to her on the last day of school. They agreed to get married once I graduated from school. That was a 2 year wait and she went to live and when it got to 1 year till the weding she got the same feeling again. The feeling that was before dad was murdered. A week later he was also killed by Demetre. She went to kill him, but we were able to turn it arounde so she lost her memory and we put in what we wanted her to see."

"What do you mean?"

"What she did was alot worse. So after that she vowled she would never get close to another male again because the four she got close to ended up dead."

"But, she might want to go with Emmett."

"Don't worry. I'm not into bears," I heard a voice from behind. I saw Alice stiffen and I slowly turned around. There Bella stood and her eyes were black. She looked at Alice and siad," Thank you so much for never speaking of that again."

She turned to go ,but Emmett and Rose caught her by her wrist and Emmett asked," Where you going?"

"Some where. Some where I don't have to see my lovely, trust worthy sister."

And before anyone else could say anything she was gone. Rose was then yelling at Alice and I was running after Bella to help. For reasons unknown.

**AN: Review Pleaze!!!**


	8. Fallen for the enemy?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 5 Bella's POV**

I was running as fast as I could. I could not belive Alice just told that story. That was my deepest darkest story of all times.

I ended up at a meadow and I ran to the middle. I stopped and looked up, knowing Sam was looking down on me right now. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I had been holding in the pain for about 20 years.

I wasn't even lisning to my surroundings till I heard someone say," Wow you witches can run fast."

I looked up and saw it was Edward. "That is one way we kill vampires. The speed," I explained wipping away tears.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No, moisture is just coming out of my eyes," I said seriously.

"Well, that kind of moisture is called tears."

"Tears, sweet, urin, I don't care. To me it is just water."

"What's wrong?"

"Does it even matter?"

"No, but-"

I cut him off and said," Exactly it doesn't matter. Now if you don't mind my family and I have a meeting to attend to."

"Excuss me?"

"If we don't kill your family we have to go the next vampire on our list. We have to plan so this is good-bye."

I extended my hand to shake is hand and he responded with shaking my hand and saying," Yea, I guess this is good-bye."

I took out my hand and went off running. I for some reason felt bad. It was almost guilt. "_No, you can't be falling for the enemy. You just can't."_ But if I wasn't falling for him, why do I feel this way?

**Edward's POV**

As I watch her I could help but feel said. I then thought to myself,"_No, you can't be falling for the enemy. You just can't."_ But if I wasn't falling for her, why do I feel this way?

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Pleazzzzzzze Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Losing control of my powers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Edward's POV**

I went back to my house and I saw Bella's family was still there.

Jasper felt my pain and asked,"What's wrong?"

"Bella said that your family has to go kill another vampire," I said pointing to Esme.

"Did she now?" Rose asked.

"Yea."

"That just means she is going to go see one of her old boyfriends. Also we have to convenes her to come back, but that is another story,"Alice said.

"I thought she didn't get close to boys."

"This is one of her boyfriends before he became vampire. He is the only exception to the vampire story and the boy story. But, now they are only friends," Esme explained.

I looked at them all. Just then I saw the scene before me. Rose was sitting in Emmett's lap and Alice was sitting in Jasper's. Carlisle also had his arm around Esme's waist and they all had a lovey dovey look in their eyes. Every time Alice looked at Jasper both of their eyes gazed over. Every time Emmett and looked at Rose they both started to giggle. And seeing Emmett giggle was a sight. It was amazing how Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, they both looked as if they would be great parents together. I sighed wishing that Bella could be like that.

"We better go get her before she begges him to kill her," Esme said breaking my thoughts.

"Can I come along?" I asked hopping I could be the one to calm her down.

"Here we can all go," Carlisle said grabbing two sets of keys," We will follow you."

And with that we were off.

_"Dang those girls drive fast. Who was the one driving?" _I heard Emmett think.

I answered the question for him," I think it was Rose."

I saw his eyes gaze over as he thought,"_ Wow that girl just keeps getting better and better."_ I then saw we were like in Little Rock, AR.

I then thought to myself,"_Wow those girls do drive fast. And I have a feeling this is going to be a long drive."_

**Bella's POV**

I knew it was a bad thing to lie, but that would be the explanation I always used when I got to close to some one. I then ran up to the house I was running to. I ran up the driveway and knocked on the door. A familiar face answered it and before he could comprehend I was hugging him. He rapped his cold arms around me and asked," What's the matter?"

I looked up and said," Sorry to bother you James. I just need to talk to talk to someone."

"It's fine. So what do you want to talk about?" Laurent asked coming up beside James.

I squealed and hugged him. He chucked and hugged me saying,"Nice to see you to Bella."

"I miss the human days," I said wishing I wasn't suppose to be enemies with them.

I then heard a voice from behind them," Bella?"

_Great. To bad I can't say the same thing about you also._ I thought to myself.

"It is so good to see you to Bella. Can't you say hi to you use to be best friend?" the voice asked.

"Use to be is an understatement, Victoria," I said icily.

"Now, now. Why can't we be cool like you are with those two?" she asked.

"You hate me, remember?"

"Why would I now?" she asked acidly.

"I killed your mate. Who was it again? That's right Demetre," I said just as acidly.

"Yes, but you see if you hadn't have done that, I would have been able to get closer to Jamesy here. He is my new mate," she said wrapping her arms around James and putting her head on his chest.

James looked apologetic. Laurent looked scared and worried. He put his arm around my waist so he could restrain me if I decided to attack her. And Victioria gave me a look that made me want to jump on her and kill her. Just then Rose drive up with the guys following not that far behind.

If looks could kill Victioria would be dead by the looks she got from me and my family. They then walked up to us and Rose asked," What are you doing here Victioia?"

"James and I got closer and now we are mates," she said smugly.

They all looked at James and I didn't need to read their minds to know what they were thinking,"_ What the heck. I thought he hated her. I mean come on. When we were all human he told Bella not to hang out with her and now he looks like he would take her side over Bella's. Even if Bella would be telling the truth."_

The guys came out looking confused. I didn't blame them. I mean come on, the women they loved were having a glaring composition with one of their kind. Also they looked worriedly at the guys and they looked even more confused. I saw Edward looking confused, hurt, wishing ,love, and when he saw Lauents arm he looked jealous? I felt the girls arms wrap around me and me walking back. When I turned all the way around the guys finally got a full view of my eyes and they took a step back in fear. That must mean they were bright, blood red.

James laughed and said," If you guys are going to hang with those witches you are going to have to use to those eyes. Just think of her as a vampire."

I heard Victioria snort and her say," Her a vampire. I could take her any day."

"You want to go then lets go." Then every thing went black as I lost control of my powers.

**Rose's POV**

We had to react fast. Bella was losing control of her powers, in which normally doesn't happen. Alice ran to Laurnent and James to try and save them. We didn't even worry about saving Victioria because we knew that when she loses control and wants to kill someone there is no stopping her. We then ran to the Cullen's and crouched protectivly infrount of them.

I saw James zoom by me. I ran and caught him yelling," What are you doing!?"

"I have to try and save Victioria! I know what happens when Bella looses control!" and that he ran and crouched in frount of Victioria.

I ran back to the group and got in my formal position closing my eyes.

I then felt wind and my powers going away. I then thought to myself,"_Great now she also has the power to absorb powers."_

I then heard Carlisle ask," What's happining?"

Alice answered," She is losing contol of her powers. She has absorbed ower powers and is going to use the same method she used on Demetre to kill Victioria."

"And if James doesn't move she is also going to kill him," Esme contuined.

"Can't you stop her?" Edward asked.

"Once she is like this she can't be stopped till her target is killed," Alice said.

The vampires then saw that we were crouching protectively infrount of them and Laurent asked," So why aren't you trying to save them instead of standing infrount of us?"

I answered," Because if you get in her path of rage when they are trying to get away you will also be tourtured and kill to. That is why I turied to stop James, but the same thing could happen to us."

Then the screaming started I looked at the scene and saw the same thing is saw a long time ago. I then looked over at the vampires and saw Laurent was not fazed, but the Cullen's looked horrified. We have alot of explaining and mind draining to do.

Alice must have her powers still and saw me making a mind draining potion, because she shook her head saying," No this time we have to let her know what she can do. I won't be fair if we do."

I then saw the other vampires trying to run in our direction and we moved the others.

I then thought to myself,"_This is going to be a long day."_

**AN:Pleazzzzzzze Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Surprises,surprises,and more surprises

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

_"Great I'm loosing control of my powers again,"_ I thought to myself,"_ Wait! Can I think? Sweet."_

I then pushed my thoughts to my family,"_Girls, please try to calm me down."_

I looked over and saw the guys looked terrified. I felt bad they had to see this. The girls understood and ran to me. They were patting me and saying soothing words. Laurent was backing the others away and the ground under James' feet started to shake. "_Great, now I'm loosing control of Rose's powers,"_I thought to myself. I could feel Rose try and take her powers back, but it was just making matters worse. I had just enough control to give it back to her. She smiled relived and James fell down the hole that was being made. Her being happy to have her powers back made them cause an earth quack.

I finally got back to myself and said, "Nice Rose." I then used her powers again to close the whole in the earth.

"Sorry. You know when I get to happy earth quacks happen," she said putting her hands up in defense.

Victoria was running up and down the area James had fallen yelling. I felt kind of sorry for her. I mean she did just lose the one she loved. I then saw a flash and Edward was on the ground. "_Okay, feeling gone,"_ I thought to myself.

I ran and pushed her off. She grabbed Laurent's wrist and they ran off. I then heard in the very distance,"I'm so sorry Bell. But, she is part of my family."

I then went to Edward and helped him up. When he was up I looked him over. He had a smile and asked," What are you doing? If I were hurt I would feel it."

"Not the way Victoria's way of hurting. Her power is to internally injure you and not feel it till you almost die," Alice said handing me a gauze.

"So she injured me?" he asked.

"You have a whole in your stomach so stand still. Girls if you don't mind?" I asked and they know what I was talking about. I felt their powers seep into me and I cut into the skin in front of his stomach with my eyes. I could see the vampires look amazed. I ran my hand over the area that was hurt and it healed instantly. I put the skin back together and wrapped him up in the gauze.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked after I gave the witches their powers back.

"If one of us has all of the Swan's powers we have the power to heal anything. Bella is the one normally to do that though because she can identfy the kinds of injuries better. That is the only way we can heal," Esme explained.

Rose then looked amazed and said," You know what? Bella is going to the vampires side. You know why?"

"Do we want to know?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I'm the phyic, now am I?" Rose said," Now anyways. You were able to get out of your trans. And you saved Edward."

"And if you don't shut it you will end up like Edward," I said smuggly.

"Shutting up now," Rose said covering up her mouth with her hand.

"Now Bella, I want you to tell me something," Esme said.

"What?" I asked.

"But the connection," she said. I obeyed and then she thought," _Now I want to know. Are you getting closer to Edward at all?"_

"_Not at all_," I thought.

_"Why not?"_Alice whinnied,"_I mean come on. I mean come one Jasper and I, Rose and Emmett, and mom with Carlisle._"

"_Those two are right," _Rose thought.

_"Whatever_," I thought.

I then looked over at the others and saw they were having a conversation, but by the lookes of it they were only asking yes and no questions because he was just nodding and shaking his head.

I opened up the connection so we could listen also and Emmett was just now asking a question," _Dude, you are so falling for her._" And Edward just shook his head.

Jasper was know shaking his head thinking," _Man, I can feel the guilt when ever you shake your head no."_

Carlisle then thought,"_ Son, you know my power. You and Bella will end up being together."_

I felt an arm go around me. I looked up and saw my mom give me a warning look. I then asked," Are my eyes going black?"

"Well..."

"Mom," I said warningly to tell her to tell the truth.

"Yes."

I motioned for the girls to get in frount of me. They looked at me confused then looked into my eyes. Once they saw that Rose had my hands locked behind me, Alice was in font of me with her hands on my shoulders. And mom still had her arm around my shoulder.

I heard a noice behind me and I turned around. There stood one of the vampires I hopped to never to see again. Felix. He was holding a piece of paper and I felt the girls grippes get tighter.

He walked up so his face was just inches from mine and he said," Hello Bella. No time no see."

"Hello Felix."

He put the paper into my hand and ran off as fast as he could.

I opened it and I read...

_Dear Bella,_

_I do realize a time ago you have killed Aro._

_But, we will not allow that mistake again._

_We will be sending a full army to eliminate you._

_Your friends,_

_Volturi._

"Great, now we not only have a mad vampire on our butts. But a whole army!!!" I yelled.

My family and I exchanged looks and said sarcastically," We have the best lives ever."

I rolled my eyes and said," Come on girls lets go home to plan."

"Plan. Huh no, no, no, no, no," we heard a voice from behind," No we only sent you that letter to give you time to say goodbye to your love ones. But, I can see it is to late for that. Oh well, we were just being nice."

"Yes very nice. A 2 minute period to say good-bye," I said taking my normal leadership post with talking.

Now my mom was thinking,"_ Great, this is a nice way to have Bella send her birthday."_

I looked at her horrified and asked," Today is my birthday."

"Your birthday and deathday," the voice said.

"Gee mom, thank you for bringing me in to this world. I have had nothing but joyes," I said sarcasticlly.

Now the army came into view and we all, my family and the Cullen's got ready to fight.

Carlisle then said," See how the world goes round?" We all just looked at him in suprise and he shook his head laughing," Remember? Just this morning we were fight eachother, and now we are fighting by eachother's side." The other girls then turned around and kissed their vampires.

I couln't help myself when I turned around and hugged Edward. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He then whispered in my hair," Be careful."

"I was made for this. It is you who needs to be told to be careful." I then stood on my tippy toes and lightly brushed my lipes against his. I got back down to my normal highth and sighed. I turned around ready to fight. "Wow, there is a lot of surprises today, huh?" I asked everyone.

They all nodded prepared to fight. As the other side started to charge I thought to myself,"_ Yea alot of surpirses."_

**AN:Pleazzzzzzze Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Connection?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

There was about about 25 vampires advancing towards us.

"You all take three while I take four," Esme said in a whispering voice.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no," Carlisle said," You are not going to take on four by yourself."

"Come down Carlisle," I said," She has done it before."

"Fine," Carlisle said with a huff.

"Okay, now I'm going to take Jane, Felix, and Marcle**(AN:I really don't know how to spell any names so please try your best to get who I'm talking about.)**," I said.

"Okay while I take four of the guards," my mom said.

"I don't care," Edward snapped," just let's get this fight over with."

Then I ran forward and started my fight. Taking Marcle was easy for me since he had no spacial ability. I then saw Edward on the ground in pain. Jane was smiling at him so I pushed my shield towards him. He then stood up and gave me a thank-you smile. I smiled back and went back to my fight. Felix tried to cut off all our senses so I made it back fire and he was now defenseless I killed him right then and there. I looked around me and saw that everyone was on their last vampire and the guys were now just going and killing their vampire. My family and I decided to have some fun with them.

I turned to Jane and smiled. She smiled back trying to use her ability on me. I just laughed and I could hear Alice laughing also. Jane then went to speak," You know we can team up with each other. You know to kill Victoria? I mean come on. We both want her dead."

"Why would I want to work with a bloodsucker?" I asked then realized what I just said and turned to Edward saying," No effence."

"None taken," he said shaking his head.

I turned back to Jane and she said," You know. She went with the one I loved. She went with the one you use to love."

I internally laughed. I could her the other girls finishing off their vampires so they could come watch my fight. When they heard this comment though they laughed. I then said," If you want to kill Victioria for going with Demetre, then you are going to want to kill me for killing him."

Her face dropped and she gave a scream in agony. She started to run towards me yelling," I GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON..." She stopped yelling though when my fist came in contact with her mouth. She rubbed the area in which our skin touched and then started to run towards me again. I stepped to the side and put out my foot. She tripped and ran into a tree. Everyone still alive was laughing. I decided to do my job and killed her.

"Wow," was all Emmett said.

"Dang," was all Jasper said.

Carlisle and Edward were just in such a big shock they didn't say anything.

My sisters and I then realized something. My mom did too and asked Carlisle," May my daughters borrow one of your cars so they can go and clam their cars?"

"It is okay. Hey boys, why don't you drive them to your school?" he said turning to Edward.

"Yea sure," Edward replied.

We then walked to his Volvo. Edward opened the door for me, Jasper for Alice, and Emmett for Rose. I was in shotgun while my sisters were in the back. Jasper was on the passenger's side in the back, then Alice, Rose, and last was Emmett. Edward got into the drivers side and started the car.

Alice leaned forward and said," See Bella, bloodsuckers can have manners."

I could see all the guys face go hard and cold. Alice saw this and realized the problem and quickly said," Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It is just habit."

Their faces lightened up a bet and I said," In our deffense that is how we were raised. So if we ever say that towards you don't get mad please."

They just sighed and I opened up my connection with my sisters...**Rose, **_Bella_ and Alice.

"_God you have those guys whipped."_

**"Not just us. But look at you and Edward now."**

_"I don't know what you are talking about."_

"Don't give us that mess. We saw that kiss you two had before the fight started."

_"If you don't let that go I will personly kill you."_

**"Come on we can see the connection."**

I just sighed and shook my head saying," What ever."

"It's true," Alice said in a singing voice.

"So so very true," Rose said in the same singing voice.

I turned to Edward and our eyes meet. I felt an electrical buzz and I almost melted in his golden eyes. I looked away blushing.

I felt Rose trying to tell me something in my mind and I let her in,"** Yea. No connection."**

Alice then also came in saying," Even the boys can see that."

"If you people don't stop ganging up on me I will kill every last one of you," I said looking back.

I then thought to myself,"_ Is there really a connection between me and my enemy?"_

**AN:Pleazzzzzzze Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. YOU ARE WHAT?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I finally got my baby back.

As I traced my finger along my windshield I saw out of the corner of my eye Alice glance at her watch. She then groaned and said," Great we only have about seven till school startes."

"So," I asked," why don't we just stay here?"

"You are kidding me right?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows.

"No. I find it less of a hassle."

"You can't be serious. Swan sisters don't wear the same clothes two days in a row," Alice said horrified.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Hello, every morning we have to have a make-over so no one sees us in the same style in two days in a row," Rose said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You two have two chooses. Choose one is to skip school. Choose two is for me to manipulatewith memories so people won't remember what we wear yesterday," I said in a sturn voice.

"No," Alice said.

"And why not?" I asked sternly.

"You are not the boss of us," Rose said.

"Then don't make me feel like I have to boss you guys around," I said opening the door to my car.

"What are you talking about?" Alice said.

"Before and after mom gave us our powers you two expected me to always get you out of mess. Now excuss me for having that for a habit."

"That is not true," Rose said close to tears.

"If it is not true then ask mom," I said jabbing my keys into the execution.

Before anyone could say anything else I speed off. I drove all the way back to my house. I put a spell on it so only the people I wanted to enter could. Our house was huge. It was a white mansion. **(AN: I know that is suppose to be Edward's house, but live with it. I have a reason for this.)**At the beginning of having our powers we were practicallyy paid assassinates. After we had about 50 years of being paid they decided to cut us off. We were so rich we had that investing or stuff to were you get more money just for having money in the bank. Yea, we had a lot of those. About 15 in 12 different countries. We finally decided to treat ourselves and get a big house so we can feel what it was like to have the kind of money, in which we had. I sighed as I ran into my room. It was hexed so what ever mood I was in it would be the same color. My mom's idea since I don't express my feelings.

Currently it was back, light blue, and red. The black was for hatred, light blue was for being depressed, and ed was for the love I felt towards Edward.

I heard a knock on the frount door and I heard Emmett's loud voice asked," You live here don't you? Why don't you just use a key?"

"She charmed the place. The only ones who can get in is if she physical or mentally in," Alice explained.

I didn't have to yell so loud, but to witches and vampires it was yelling when I whispered," So now I'm a mental case?"

"No. Bella, open up please. You know I'm going to have to do my hair before the sun completely comes up or it will go all frizzy," Rose whinnied.

"Fine," I sighed and said," _Shieldo removo Rose._ Okay Rose only you can come in now."

I heard the front door open and Rose laugh evilly. Emmett smacked his lipes probably seeing it was only light holding them back. I heard him say," You can't get in though light? Come on all you have to do is-" He was cut off when he was thrown back about 20 feet and crashed into a tree. I laughed coldly and I heard Rose yelling.

I went down stairs and Rose stopped knowing what I was capable of.

"Love to see I'm trusted around here," I said sarcastically.

I waved my hand smoothly up and down once to have the 'light', as Emmett calls it, shoot into my palm.

The first thing Alice did when she stepped foot into the door was run up to my room. She came down shocked. She sat down dazed.

Rose waved her hand in front of her face and said," Hello. Earth to Alice. Come in Alice. We would like to know what is up with Bellz color."

"She has red," Alice said still dazed.

"Well, I wonder what color you and Rose have!" I declared jumping up and saying the spell as I got out side each of their rooms.

Alice was of course pink, meaning hyper; red, you know already; and green, shocked and dazed. Rose was blue, obsession of herself, I snorted at that color; red, you already know; and also green.

I laughed to myself and walked back down saying the counter curse.

Jasper looked amused and said," If you want to know each others feelings you can just ask me."

"That is if I put my shield down," I murmured under my breath knowing they could all could still hear me.

"Why don't you trust us Bella," Emmett asked stroking my arm.

I recoiled and Rose gave me a warning look that said 'don't you dare kill my boyfriend'.

I sighed to calm myself and put my thumb and pointing finger on my temples. Alice could sense my self-control with vampires was going past the limit. She also gave me the same warning look, but their was some symphony in it. I then realized why that was and it was the anniversary of the day our father was killed. I could feel my shield go down and so could my sisters. Jasper gave me a look of concern as to why I was so hurt.

Alice then realized what she had done and started with," I'm sorry. I didn't know you forgot about it. I am so sorry. Will you please forgive me."

I just sighed and I realized I was crying. I looked over and saw Rose also had tears in her eyes.

Edward gave me a look that practically said 'there is more to the story.'

I sighed and said," Yes that is true."

"Then why don't you tell us?" Jasper asked.

"Because, then in my kind I would be considered a traiter," I said coldly staring at the picture above the fire place.

Rose and Alice were on both of my sides holding my hands saying," We would never think that. We would never ever think that."

I then wanted them to figure it out so I asked," Do you remember mom saying my gathering of power would be more painful than your's?"

Alice nodded her head thinking and Rose said," What does this have to do with-" she stopped there realizing what I was talking about.

Alice's face went blank and then when she was back she gasped.

Emmett was starting to get impacient so he said," So now that the witches know what is going on, mind telling the vampires?"

"Well, we have another suprise," Rose said gently trying to calm me.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Well, around this time when our father was killed she always loses her powers and goes away for about three months. Mom said it was for training, but now we know that only she and mom know this. Not even Mother Of All Powers."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked confused.

"What would you do if I were to say I could be a vampire for about three monthes?" I asked them slowly.

They all gasped and yelled," HOW!!!!!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!"

**AN: PPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAZZZZZZEEEEEE Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Explaniation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I sighed as I heard the front door open.

"Bella, if you are going to tell that you mind as well tell the full story," my mom said lighly and worriedly.

"Fine. What do you want to start with?" I asked looked at the others.

Alice raised her hand and started to bounce like a little school girl who know the answer to a question.

As I sighed I said," Yes Alice."

"Are you going to go away for three months?"

"I don't know. That was mom's idea. So, mom?" I replied.

"Well, the only reason why I wanted you to go away during that time is so your sisters wouldn't find out," she replied.

"Okay, next?"

Emmett was the next to raise his hand.

I sighed and said," People, please act your age."

Emmett then started saying," Oh, oh, oh, pick me. Oh, over here. Pick me. Please. Please. Please. PLEASSSSSSSSSSE!"

"Alright! Emmett!" I yelled getting annoyed.

"How come you are a vampire?"

"Only for three months," I corrected.

"Whatever, now answer my question," Emmett barked.

"Fine. The day my father was killed Demetre came back for me for almost giving him away. But, when he was on the verge of sucking me all the way dry a vampire named Tanya. She has the power to keep a person from transforming for a certain time. So mom left and I was left to watch over my little sisters. After about three weeks Tanya came back saying she couldn't hold off the transformation anymore. So I just told my sisters that I had to get away because I was an emotional wreck. When I was transforming I didn't scream, I didn't feel pain to be exact. I was able to act as if nothing was happening. When I was done I didn't look like normal vampires. Tanya said that I looked a little bet plainer than before. I didn't have blood red eyes. They were still my brown shade. I also didn't need blood, but eat human food. I could resist the smell of blood, so when my sisters got cut I didn't suck them dry. Anymore questions?"

Rose was the one to ask now and asked," Why when you were getting your powers did it hurt more?"

"Did you know that werewolves and vampires are enemies?" I asked.

They all just nodded then I asked," Do you know how big of enemies they are?"

Edward then said," They can barley stay with in 100 feet of each other without one getting killed."

"Very good with your history," I joked then turned serious as I sighed saying," Well we are a different kind of witch. Removal witches. We are created to kill vampires. Our magic can be really vital to you guys. So sense I had venom in my blood streams the magic and venom were fighting. The magic won, but it stayed away from my heart, so it was like the venom was stored there. Once the temperature goes tempted it is like the venom knows that it is it's time. So the venom finally over powers the magic during the time I was a vampire and I go and visit Tanya. She is worried that if my mom makes me go out on my own that if the control doesn't work that certain year and no one will be able to teach me to be a vegetarian."

I then turned to my mom and asked," Sense they know, do I have to go away this time?"

"Well, I don't know how their control will be."

I snorted and said," Yea, cause they are so killing these four vampires so harshly right now."

"She is right mom, she is our sister, we would never hurt her," Alice said.

"I have a question," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I said.

"Do you have human blood run through your body?"

"When I'm witch yes. When vampire, no."

"Where does your blood go?"

"Let's just say I'm like a real female human who gets a visit by her little monthly friend."

If the guys could be blushing they would be. I could tell. I had to hold back a laugh.

Jasper put an arm around Alice's shoulders and Emmett did the same. I got up and walked over to the fireplace. When I turned around I saw all the couples making out.

I walked over to Edward and whispered into his ear," Let's give them all some privacy."

"Sure," he said getting up.

I decided to be nice to my sisters, so I borrowed Rose's powers. When I had them I flicked my wrist so the fireplace shoot on fire. I gave them back to her and Edward gave me a questioning look. I shocked my head and shoved him out the door.

We went around back and I went to my favorite tree. I climbed up and sat on the lowest branch.

Edward ran up saying," Can you please be careful. If you get hurt and start to bleed, I could live with myself if I were to kill you."

I laughed and said," Dude five things. One; I'm a witch who can turn you into a human till I stop bleeding. Two; If I'm not a witch I am a vampire, there for I can't bleed. Three; My family would kill you before you died or killed you self. Four; If you were to kill me, Rose would bring you back to life after they killed you then bring me back to life so I could personally kill you. And lastly five; why would you care?"

"I care about you Bella. I don't know why but I think I l-"

He was cut off by Alice and Emmett running towards us screaming. When they were in front of us they started bouncing like little girls.

I jumped down and whispered to Edward," Are you sure your brother ain't gay?"

"He is with Rose so that should answer that."

"He could just doing it for looks."

I heard from inside the house Rose yell," HEY!"

I yelled back," The short one said it!"

I then heard another,"Hey!"

I looked down and said," No offence."

"Whatever. Now what do you guys want?"

"We have a game to play," Emmett said jumping up and down clapping his hands.

I followed along and said acting all excited," OMG! Really?"

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"Well I have a game also. It is called Leave Me Alone Or I Will Kill You," I then turned to Alice," Don't you remember that ?"

Alice's face went blank and she turned to Edward saying," I can't make her, but I can make you."

She grabbed his arm and then started to sprinted up the hill.

That left Emmett and I. He said," You know I don't know how far your limit is, so can I have this forcing free?"

I sighed rolling my eyes saying," Sure. But, only this once."

I started up the hill, then I felt as if I was being lifted up off the ground. I then realized Emmett was carring him like a sack of potatoes.

I then yelled," Let me down!"

"Now, now, I don't want my brothers thinking I'm going soft."

I was confused so I asked," What are you talking about?"

"If Edward had to be forced by a girl, I don't want them to think I just talked. I want them to think I forced you up there."

"That makes sense," I said rolling my eyes.

We finally got up to the house and I heard Alice say," Awww, Bella is going soft."

When my feet touched the ground I charged at Alice growling," I'm going to kill you."

My mom caught me around the waist and pushed me back. Alice had her little fist up in balls and was jumping up and down. She was also saying," Come on put them up. Come on. I can take you."

Rose snorted and said," Yea, you can take her. If the compitition was to be the first to die."

We all laughed and the guys looked at us as if we were bi-polor.

"So Alice?" I asked," What game did you have in mind?"

"Truth or Dare!" she squiled.

"_Great," _I thought sarcasticlly to myself.

**AN: If some of you were confused with this story I hope this chapter cleared it up a bit for you. If not sorry. PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Truth or Dare prt1

_Discalimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I then thought of a good way to get out of this and said," Wait, you girls want to take time out of getting ready for school to play Truth or Dare?"

"Sense when do you care about getting ready?" Alice asked," Besides, this is alot more fun."

I sighed and said," Fine, but we only have an hour till school."

"You know what is funny?" Rose asked.

"What babe?" Emmett asked.

"In about an hour it will be a complete 24 hour turn for us girls," she replied then explained seeing their confused lookes," Just 24 hours ago we wanted to kill you. No we want to portect you."

"Stop trying to get out of the game Rose," Esme said sturnly.

"Fine. Who goes first?" Rose asked.

"How about Esme and Carlisle since we can play at school, but they can't," I suggested.

"Fine by me. You go fist," Esme said pointing to Carlisle.

He sighed and said," I guess I will go with Dare."

I had an idea so I sent it to the girls. They burst out laughing and nodded their heads in agreement. I turned to the man about to be humiliated and said," I dare you to go to the Voliture, wearing only a barrel, and sing_Five o'Clock Somewhere_."

He looked horrified then looked relived and said," I can't get there before you kids go off to school. So there for I enable to do that Dare."

"Wrong," Alice said," you know for someone who is suppose to know all is kind of slow. Anyways, Bella can bend our minds so well we actually transport."

Carlisle's mouth hit the floor. Esme then whispered to him," I should have warned you earlier, my girls can find almost any loop-holes."

He sighed and said," Where is my barrel?"

"Right here," Rose said turning a tree into a barrel.

Mom then whispered to him," Told you so."

He sighed saying unintelligent words as he grabbed the barrel and proceed to the bathroom.

He came out still grumbling and I said," Don't worry. It won't be that bad."

And with that I manipulated with our minds and we were sent to Italy.

We entered the thorn room and everyone stopped talking when we entered.

Cacles **(AN: I hope you know who I am talking about. If you don't hint, it is one of the Voturio brothers. The one that starts with a C**), then said," Ahh, the Swan family finally came." Then he saw Carlisle and his face went paler, if that was even possibile. He then said," Good. God. Carlisle put some clothes on."

Carlisle sighed and said," Not after I sing this."

He then took a deep breath and stared singing:

The sun is hot and that old clock is movin' slow  
And so am I  
The workday passes like molasses in wintertime  
But it's July

I'm gettin' paid by the hour and older by the minute  
My boss just pushed me over the limit  
I'd like to call it somethin'  
I think I'll just call it a day

Chorus  
Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve but I don't care  
It's 5 O'clock somewhere

This lunch break is gonna take all afternoon  
half the night  
Tomorrow morning I know they'll be hell to pay  
Hey, but that's alright

I ain't had a day off now in over a year  
My Jamican vacation's gonna start right here  
Get the phones for me  
You can tell 'em I just sailed away

Chorus  
Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve but I don't care  
It's 5 O'clock somewhere

If it is possible to die of laughter, I know everyone would be on the ground dead. I would have half expected him to stop there, but he keep on singing.

Chorus  
Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve but I don't care  
It's 5 O'clock somewhere

I could pay off my tab  
Pour myself in a cab  
And be back to work before 2

At a moment like this  
I can't help but wonder  
What would Jimmy Buffet do?

Jimmy Buffet  
Funny you should ask that  
I'd say  
Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve but I don't care

Jimmy buffett and Alan Jackson together  
Pour me somethin' tall and strong  
Make it a hurricane before I go insane  
It's only half past twelve but I don't care  
Alan Jackson: He don't care... I don't care  
It's five o'clock somewhere

Jimmy Buffett  
What time zone am I on?  
What country am I in?

Alan Jackson  
It doesn't matter, it's five o'clock somewhere

Jimmy Buffett  
It's always on 5 in margarittaville come to think of it

Alan Jackson  
I heard that

Jimmy Buffett  
You've been to there haven't ya?

Alan Jackson  
Yes sir.

Jimmy Buffett  
I seen your boat there

Alan Jackson  
I've been to margarittaville a few times

Jimmy Buffett  
Alright, well that's good.

Alan Jackson  
I'm on my way back.

Jimmy Buffett  
Well alright, I just wanna make sure you can keep it between the navigational beacon.  
Alright, well it's five o'clock, let's go somewhere.

Alan Jackson  
I'm ready, crank it up.

Jimmy Buffett  
Let's get outta here

Alan Jackson  
I'm gone

Jimmy Buffett  
Let's get outta here.

The song finally ended and I took us home before they could send gaurds after us.

We were laughing so hard that when we got into the house we fell to the ground laughing.

Carlisle then got dressed and came back out saying," You know what? All of you have been to school plenty of times. You all are skipping to day."

"Great now the old man is planning on giving us revenge," Emmett whispered.

"For that comment mister, Truth or Dare?" Carlisle asked resting his head on his hands smiling smuggly.

"Dare of course," Emmett replied.

I looked into Carlisle mind and only saw a glimpes of it.

I then thought to myself,"_ What does Carlisle have planned with a ballerina bunny? This can't be pretty."_

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Truth or Dare prt2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle smirked and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

Emmett sighed and asked," Will you tell me the Dare and stop trying to act cool"

"A constipated, overweight, out of style, loser?" I asked.

"No," Emmett said.

"Okay," Carlisle said," Here is your Dare. I Dare you to dress as a bunny in a tutu, go to the hottest club in LA, and sing _I'm a Barbie Girl_."

"No way!" Emmett snapped.

"Did I mention the rules of the way us Swan's play?" Alice asked.

"No. What are the rules?" Jasper asked.

"You have to answer the Truth, if you pick truth. And if you pick Dare you have to do the Dare. If you refuse to do so you have to date a cowzo."

"Excuseme?" Carlisle asked.

"You have to date cow poop for a week," Alice said simply.

"Do you have to kiss it?" Emmett asked.

"You have to carry it to school with you, claim it for your girlfriend or boyfriend, and also kiss it in front of the whole school," Esme said.

"Then I'm going to do the Dare," Emmett said," But, where am I going to get my outfit?"

Rose and Alice jumped up grabbing one of his hands and pulled him up stairs.

It took about 30 minutesof ripping and tearing before they came back downstairs. When Emmett came into view the boys and I fell to the ground laughing. He was in a pink bunny outfit, with bunny ears and tail. Just about one inch above the tail was a pink tutu. It had pink sequence and went about 7 inches from his body.

He then went to charge at Jasper and Edward, but my family jumped in front of him. Once I got done with my laughing is I said," Let's be going now."

I drove Rose, Alice, and Emmett to the airport so we could make sure Emmett didn't try to make a run for it. Edward drove the others.

About 20 minutes in traffic we got to the airport and Carlisle asked," How are we going to bock an air ride for eight at such short notice?"

"We have a private jet," I replied.

"We do?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't we taked that when we were coming to Forks at first?" Rose asked.

"I truely don't know," I replied.

Emmett then walked in through the doors and people started to snicker. Some even got out their phones so they could take a picture.

I saved him by dragging him off to the 'Swan's' private area. When we got there Emmett turned to Carlisle and said," When this is over I'm going to kill you."

I then realized something so I asked," Why are we going to go to a club during the day? There is going to be now one there."

"Not at this curtain one we know. It is for night shift people. So they have as many people and they have it just like at night," Carlisle explained.

"Okay. That isn't weird at all," Rose said sarcastically.

"Shut up and get on the plane," I said kicking her behind so it looked like I kicked her through the door.

Alice did the same to me and Esme did it to Alice. We ran up and pulled Esme I and claimed our seats.

We noticed the guys haven't come aboard so I yelled," Are you all coming or not?"

They sighed and came in. They went to sit next to their girls and put their arms around their shoulder.

We arrived 1 hour to LA and we rented a car. We got to the club and I noticed the name _Breaking Dawn. _

_"Well, that makes sense,"_ I thought to myself.

"You think," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't you just say something out loud?" he asked.

"No."

My mom put her arm around my shoulder and said," About a week before she really goes vampire for real for about five minutes her shield sort of just disappears."

"Oh, okay," Eward said.

I just shook my head and motion for the rest of them to listen. When I got their full attention I said," Okay, you guys go around back and we will line jump to get in faster. Once we are in we will let you guys in the back."

"Say what?" Carlisle asked.

"We are going to flirt our way in," Rose said.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no," Carlisle said.

"Like you can stop us," Alice said.

We magically changed our outfits. My dress was a blue halter top dress. It was kind of lose, but being blue it looked really good on me. Alice had a pink ruched short dress. Rose had a cherry, strapless tube top dress. It hugged her curbs very well. Esme had on a medium heather gray stretch cotton rib turtleneck sweaterdress. **(AN: Dresses on my profile.)**

When the guys saw us their mouths dropped. We laughed at them and stepped out of the car before they could stop us from flirtting our way in.

We went to the front and we heard people yelling. When we got up to the guard I put my left hand on his chest and my right hand up to his face. I traced my finger down from his ear to the middle of his chin and whispered into his ear," My sisters and I really do wish to get in. But, we don't want to go to the back to the line just to walk all the way back up here again."

I could hear him choke on what he was going to say when he said," W-well, I guess I can let you four i-in."

When he looked over at Rose and Alice I thought he was going to pass out. He then turned to mom and said," You know I get off my post in about 10 minutes, if I could just hang with you daughter here," he motioned towards me," I could show her a great time."

_"Great, the guard is a rappest,"_ I thought to myself.

"No thank you. I'm fine," I replied.

He sighed, but still let us in. Rose and Alice were laughing.

"Okay girls. I know you find that funny, but it is time to change back now," our mother's voice said from behind us.

"Fine, fine," we said as we proceed to the bathroom.

We went into the stalls and when we came out we were in our outfitss we were in before. We went around back and the guys looked mad.

Edward looked the maddest so I asked," What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said storming in.

Carlisle was the second maddest so mom asked," What's wrong?"

"You do know even over the short time I find your daughters as mine right?" he asked.

"Yes," my mom replied confused.

"Well, finding them as my daughters I really find it repulsivethat Bella flirted her way in," he replied madly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Finding you as a daughter, my fatherly instincts kick in," he replied shrugging.

I thought about that for a minute then it kicked in. That was really sweet how a bloo-vampire cared about me as a daughter like that. I then felt guilty I didn't trust him.

Emmett's voice broke my thoughts when he said," Yea, we got kind of mad when we found that out also," he pointed to Jasper and himself," you know we find you as a sister and we don't want you to get hurt."

Jasper then said," So please don't do anything stupid like that again."

I gave them a weak smile, but a big hug each.

When I was walking back in Carlisle asked," What was that?"

Mom replied," She finally trust you bloo-vampires. Sorry about that, still habit."

"Why would she choose now to trust us?" Jasper asked.

"Because she sees that if you guys want to protect her you won't hurt her," Alice replied.

"So, all we had to do is so that we would hurt anyone who hurts her?" Emmett asked.

Rose sighed and said," You can put it that way."

"Great, now that I know that I can trust you guys not to talk about me," I said walking back," but, how about we go watch Emmett sing."

Rose and Alice then squealedand pulled Emmett in. I went up to the D.J. and told him about Emmett wanting to sing. He looked at me confused, but didn't argure when I pulled out an one hundred dollar bill.

When I got off the stage the D.J. then said into the microphone," All right people. We have a nice young man who wants to sing to us this fine morning."

The crowd cheered when he said that, but stopped when Emmett walked up. There was a awkward silence before everyone started to laugh.

_- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

When Emmett was done everyone was just staring at him with their mouthes hung open. They gave an awkward clap as he walked off the stage grinning.

"Okay that's not weird," Rose said out loud.

"Let's go," Edward said when Emmett was standing by us.

We got back to the house about 2 hours later and Emmett changed. He came down the stairs still grinning.

"Dude will you stop grinning? You are starting to creep me out," Jasper said.

"I'm just grinning because of this. Rose, babe, Truth or Dare?" he said.

"Dare, duhh," she replied like a snotty cheerleader.

I looked into his mind and I saw something that deals with a dude handling make-up.

_''Now this has to be interesting''_ I thought to myself.

**AN: Please Review!!!**

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. AN: Sorry

**AN: Sorry if you hate author notes, but just wanted to tell you all I will be inable to update for at least 7 days.**


	17. Truth or Dare prt3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books._

**Bella's POV**

"What is the dare?" Rose asked as a sigh.

"I dare you to let me give you a make over," Emmett started, but I finished," And go on a date with Mike Newton."

"No, no, no, no,no, no, no," Rose said shaking her head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"One I can't stand Mike Newton. And two," she was now pointing to Emmett," this horse doesn't even know what lipstick is."

"Nice way to make me feel loved baby," Emmett said pouting.

Rose started to pout and said," Fine, as long as Bella supervises."

Emmett then said," I'll take what I can get."

"Okay," Rose said before dragging me upstairs.

I made sure that the door was locked and I put a spell up to make sure Rose couldn't get out.

I then went over to make sure Rose couldn't see the things Emmett was putting on her.

"Now make sure he doesn't make me to ugly," Rose whinnied.

"Don't worry I won't let him go to far," I said. Then I turned to Emmett and shook my head and I mouthed no.

"Okay, now lets get this make over started," Emmett said clapping his hands.

It took him 30 minutes for Emmett to give Rose a good make over. Well, if you can call this a good make over. She had a hot pink sequence shirt with the her legs through the arm holes. A purple leopard print mini skirt for a shirt. Her hair was divided down her hair. Half was down, but it was all snarled. Her other half was in a high,messy, snarly bun. On one cheek for blush was purple eye shadow. The other cheek was had yellow cover-up. Her lips had green eye shadow. Her eyeliner was lip liner. Her mascara was blood red lipstick from a tube. Her poor eyes had chocolate. Emmett even asked me to give him some magic so he could have her hair grow. I didn't realize that he wanted her armpit hair to grow so he could braid it. Also her leg hair so when he put her into fish net stockings it stuck out every where. Her shoes was miss match. One was a high hill red pumps while the other was a hot pink flats.

I didn't allow her to see herself, but I would let her see herself after the date. I could afford having Emmett dead.

We went down the stairs and I lead Rose out the door so she couldn't kill any one. When she was outside I called Mike (he slipped me his number). He agreed to quickly for Emmett's likings, so for the whole car ride to the date place he was quite.

Mike only gave us the address of the place so it was a surprise to us all when we pulled up to a braking down, old fashion, country dinner.

"Wow, he so knows how to give a lady a real treat," Rose said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Now go on you date," Emmett said acidly.

I hit him on the back of the head and then went with in around back with my family to see what happens.

The waiter was a man and instead of gawging over Rose like men normally do, he ran away. We all chuckled. Then Mike walked in. I opened up the connection to his mind once he saw Rose.

_"Eww. This is my date?! I thought she was hot!!! What happened?!?! And right when I thought I could get some one like that. That is it, I'm sticking with Bella."_

He sat down and then we went to the booth beside theirs.

I then heard, "Rose, I'm flattered about you wanting to go on a date with me and all, but I don't think I can do this."

"Well, I'm not flattered at all. This was all a dare. In fact, I love Emmett Cullen. I don't even look twice at you. Also the way I am makes me hot because my boyfriend dress me like this."

Mike then ran out crying. Rose then walked over to us and slammed her hand on the table saying," Let's go."

"But the date didn't last, but 2 minutes," I said laughing and following her out of the diner.

"Shut up," she said pushing me in the car when we got to it.

"Wow that was quick," Jasper said laughing at her mood.

"Whatever," she then turned to Edward who was driving and said,"Now drive boo-vampire."

When we were home Emmett asked Rose," Did you mean what you said in the diner?"

"About what?" she asked.

"That you love me," he said quitly.

"Yes of course," she replied.

"Awwww," Alice broke out.

I then heard mom hiss," Alice."

"It's okay mom," Rose said and then she turned around and looked into a mirror. She then took a deep breath and then turned back around and said," So Alice, Truth or Dare?"

I then took a look into her mind and saw Alice getting kicked out of her favorite store.


	18. Truth or Dare prt4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books._

**Bella's POV**

Apparently Alice also say what she had in mind she she went ahead and said," I know I might sound weak, but I pick Truth."

Rose cussed under her breath before she said," Okay then, have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," Alice said smugly,"_Jasper," _She sighed in her head.

I then added on," Other than Jasper."

"She pouted then said," Yes, I've been in love before. Just like Mom was with, Rose was, and you were."

Rose and I squealed and ran over the Alice. We each grabbed on of her hands and started to say," Girl you have the tell us everything. Why didn't we know about him. Why were you holding back on your big sisters? Tell us, tell us, tell us."

Alice just giggled and she then had a dreamy look come over her eyes.

I lead a connection to us all and there was a guy. He had black short spiky hair, but the very, very tips were blond. His face looked perfectly smooth. He was about 6'2" also. He and Alice were sitting in the park on swings. He was looking down on her and the when he looked up I fully recognized him. His golden eyes said it all. It was the man I fell in love with before he was attacked by a vampire. He must have survived and was just turned.

As I gasped I drew the connection away. I then gasped and realised Alice.

"You fell for a vampire with out telling us," Rose yelled and I just then realized she had realised her too.

"Yea, so. We fell for vampires right now," Alice said softly knowing what I was about to say.

I took a deep breath then started my speech," First that was when we were killing vampires. We were en allowed to even talked to vampires, let alone get close to them. Why do you think I never went looking for Embry when he was bitten. I loved him, but if he was a vampire I couldn't risk almost killing him. Or causing my family death. Why would you do that to us? How could you do this to us? You could have had us all killed. We were at first paid to kill bloodsuckers. If you were to have been caught because there was a surprise pay, you could have gotten the whole family killed. Is that the reason why you would sneak out at nights?"

Alice then looked scared as she said," How did _you _find out."

"Girl I'm insulted," I said," Do you really think that I would never find out you were sneaking out. You mind as well walk straight out my window clanking pots instead of sneaking. No matter what, I would have figured it out. There was not point in-"

I was interrupted by someone clearing there throat. My family looked over to a very scared looking vampire family.

"What," I hissed.

"You were paid to kill us?" Carlisle asked.

"You think we want to kill you?" Rose yelled," Besides we haven't been paid within 100 years. I don't even know if the deal is still on. We were just killing vampires because we could barley control ourselves. But now we don't even think about it."

Her anger was accelerating so I put a arm around her to hold her back. Alice and mom sensedthat so they stood protectively in front of the boys.

"You girls don't have to protect us. We can protect ourselves," Emmett said.

"Yes, because you can so stay safe. Just like the Aro stayed safe," Alice said sarcastically.

"Let's just continue on with our game," I said trying to make the fire die down.

"Fine then," she said acidly," Jasper honey I love yea, but T or D?"

Jasper smirked thinking,"_How bad can it be?"_

I shook my head smiling then said," Dude, you have no idea."

**AN: Sorry it isn't as funny as the others, but I was running out of time. Please Review!!!!**


	19. Truth or Dare prt1 of prt 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books._

**Bella's POV**

"Well, anyways," he replied," I pick Dare."

"I dare you to go to school and flirt recklessly with Lauren. And she can't know it is a dare."

"But, she is like in love with me, I can't just flirt with her. She will think I want to go out with her," he whinned.

"Or you can date cowzo," I said simply.

He sighed and said," The dare. But, do you really want me to flirt with another girl?"

"No, she has payback plans for her," Rose said knowing her sister.

"Okay, so when do I do the dare?"

"Well, we could do it tonight," I said.

"No, that isn't enough time for me to put my plan into action," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jasper to say," Don't worry, I will keep Lauren in line till the plan startes in the time."

"But that is all the fun," Alice whinnied.

"Do you really want your enemy rapping your boyfriend?" mom asked.

"No," Alice said defeated.

"Good. Then Bella then I guess you know who your new best friend for the day," she said turning towards me.

"Air," I said innocently.

"Ha ha, funny. But, you and Lauren will be like to peas and a pod."

"How about a corps in a coffin," Raven murmured.

"One more crack and you will be her best friend for the whole year," mom replied sternly.

"Sorry mom," she replied innocently.

"Boys I want you to become friend with that Newton boy," Carlisle said.

"Dad," the boys complained.

"No, you need outside friends."

"Yea, because my control is so great that if he bleeds he will be a corps along with Lauren's," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Jasper," their dad said sternly.

"Sorry dad, we will try," he murmured back.

We decided to not do any more truth or dares for the rest of the night and and we decided to go home. I went to bed early. At around 2:30 I felt a presence of a body, but I was so tired I just let it pass. That was the first night I dreampt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by a pixie jumping on my bed.

"What time is it?" I groaned-whispered.

"4:30 in the morning," she yelled," now get up!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine."

"By the way, Jasper's dare is today."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

**AN: Please Review.**


	20. Truth or Dare prt2 of prt5

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books._

**Bella's POV**

Jasper was the one to drive us to school today. Gee, I wonder why?

"Bella, you do know your shield is down right?" Jasper asked.

"It is?"

"Yea, I can feel that you are really full of sarcasm."

"Lucky you," Edward said," I still can't read her mind."

"That's good. Now she doesn't have to worry about keeping it up," Alice said over happily.

"Jasper," Emmett complained about 30 minutes later," Do you have to drive 5 miles per hour. I mean you wake us up earily and now you are still going to make us late."

Rose put her hand on Emmett's forehead and said," Honey do you feel okay."

"Yea, why?"

"You are complaining about being late."

"So, I want to make a little trip before I get to class."

"Ewwwwwww, Emmett. I don't want to see that!" Edward complained.

I sighed and put my shield over him. He looked at me and smiled as he said," Thank you. That is so much better."

"Stay out of my head if you don't want to see!" Emmett yelled.

"I would if your thoughts weren't being screamed!" Edward yelled back.

"Hey, your girl is the dang shield! Ask her to shield you!"

"She is not my girl!"

"But, you want her to be!"

"Do! Not!"

At that for some strange reason I felt my heart drop. I really didn't know why. I mean come on, no one like him would like some one so plain like me. It is so my luck when I started to fall for him I find out he doesn't even like me. Wait, did I just say I'm falling for him? No! He is my enemy and I will not let him get close.

"You are so into her!" Emmett was still yelling.

"It is my dead heart! I know who I do and do not love!"

"Dude, I'm an empathy. I think I would also know," Jasper butt in.

"Fine, then what is my feelings?"

"You are so whipped."

"Will you guys stop talking about my sister as if she isn't even here?" Alice exclaimed.

They all looked around then when all their eyes were on me I waved.

"Bella when did you get here?" Jasper asked.

"When my sisters did," I said slowly.

"For realz?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I replied slower.

"No, really. Are you sure you didn't just like appear here with your witchy powers?"

"Just pull into the school," Alice ordered.

"Fine, fine," Jasper said picking his speed back up. Which was about 1 mile.

"Okay, now go swoon Lauren," Alice said fixing his collar and then giving him a quick peck.

Jasper growled and stacked off.

I opened the connection to the others so we could watch the whole thing.

"Hey babe," Jasper said making it sound seductive.

Lauren looked around then realized he was talking to her. "Hi," she replied trying to sound seductive. But to me she just sounded plan silly.

Jasper grabbed a lock of her hair gently and said," You have the most gorgeous blond hair."

I felt Alice tense and so I said," He said blond hair. He didn't say just hair."

"Good," Alice mumbled," This was really a bad idea."

"Wait," Emmett said," Aren't you suppose to be Lauren's best friend for a day?"

"Yes, but mom will never know if I was or not will she?"

"I will tell her," Edward said evilly.

"Fine," I huffed as I stacked off.

"Hey Lauren. You want to hang today?" I asked her when I got to her.

She looked so surprised that two of the most popular -cough people cough- in school was talking to her.

"So totally like yea!" Lauren yelled hugging us both.

She walked off and I whispered so lightly to him that no one could hear," I'm going to kill Alice."

"Why? She was the one who dared me to flirt with Lauren."

"Yea, and if she didn't I would have to pretend to be her BFFL."

"I see your point. Hey at least you don't have to hang with Mike."

I laughed and Jasper said," Lauren is getting impatient, we better go."

I chained my arm in his and we walked off towards Lauren.

"So like. Do you guys like want to go like to like the mall like after school?" she said. God what is with all those likes?

"Sorry Lauren. But, Jasper and I's families have to go somewhere together," I replied politely.

"Well, is it like something where you like have to like take a date?" she asked running her finger up and down Jasper's arm.

Jasper was about to flinch away but I elbowed him in the ribs to remind him of the dare.

He put on a fake smile that looked really real and tuck a stain of hair behind Lauren's ear saying," You know if it was you would be the first one I would ask."

"Like, I was wondering when you were like going to realize like when you liked me," she said. Again with the likes.

Jasper felt my frustration and elbowed me.

He then said," So Lauren what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Like nothing."

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"For realz?!"

"Of course. Someone as cute as you should go with me."

I disguised my laugh with my cough.

"Like duh. It is like about time you like asked me like out."

"Like totally," I said deciding to have fun with this.

"Want to like eat lunch with like me?"

"Yea. Why not," Jasper answered.

"Like cool. She you like then."

With that she ran off.

"If she doesn't stop using like as every other word I am going to bend her body to say like," I hissed," Why did you say yes?"

"Because I figured that will be a good time to give her payback for anything she does to you today when you guys are friends."

I sighed and we went our separate ways.

Alice was waving to me but I pointed to Lauren to remind her that I had to hang with her the whole day.

Alice face went cold but she nodded.

I sat next to Lauren and said," Hiya."

"Oh, like so I wasn't like day dreaming. You like did like talk to me," Lauren exclaimed hugging me.

I dropped my pencil and I went to pick it up. When I looked under. God, I left some really deep claw marks.

The rest of the day went the same way. Then lunch came.

We were sitting next to Lauren and she put her arms around Jasper's waist hugging him.

She then said," Jasper, I don't know why you are always looking at that Alice person. She really needs to learn to keep her legs closed."

"Excuse me," Jasper said.

"You do agree right. I thought you liked me. I mean come on Alice is a door handle."

"No she is not. She is my friend, and I love her. I don't even like you. The only reason why I've be flirting with you is because it was a dare."

"Stop lying. Just because her sister is right her doesn't mean you can't call her a bike."

That pushed me over the edge. I stood up and yelled," Just because you do that doesn't mean you have to call other people that."

"Excuse me. But you aren't much better."

"Well, if you call me not much better then you must be the worst. What is you record? 92?"

"How did you find out?!"

"You just told me. Come on Jasper lets go before we catch her stupid." As I stood up I through my tray on her.

We walked back to our lunch table. Alice was crying.

I ran over and hugged her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't believe she said that stuff about me and she doesn't even know me," she said crying into my shoulder. She then hissed to low for the humans to hear," Jasper stop trying to calm me down, because I am also kind of happy."

"I am so confused," Emmett complained.

"It is just that my sister stood up for me."

"So," Rose said edging her on.

"I had a vision she was going to encourage her on and I'm just glad she didn't," she said shaking.

"Alice!" I said horrified," What kind of a stupid vision is that! You've been my sister for 150," I was now whispering now," years. And I hate that chick."

"Thank you," she now composed herself and said," Edward, Truth or Dare."

**AN: Please Review.**


	21. Truth or Dare prt 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books._

**Bella's POV**

"Dare," Edward said.

"Ow," Rose and I said shacking our heads and sitting way back in our chairs.

"What?" Edward asked.

"That is the worst thing to do in truth or dare," I replied," saying dare to Alice when she is on a payback streak."

"Great,"Emmett was clapping and everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us.

I dipped my head and blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I say Alice wave and Rose flip her hair.

"We are not aloud to have people who are mortal notice us to much girls," I hissed under my breath.

"Okay then mom," Rose said," but you really should lay back. We haven't been assigned to kill anyone at the time so we can go ahead and do that."

"Don't call me mom."

Alice and Rose exchanged looks and started to chant," Mom, mom, mom, mom, give me a M- give me a O- give me another M- what does that spell? Mom, mom, mom, yea mom. And who is that? YOU!!!" They ended it by pointing at me.

"Dorks, dorks, dorks, dorks. Give me a D- give me a O- give me a R- give me a K- and give me a S- what does that spell? Dorks, dorks, dorks, dorks, dorks, dorks, yea dorks. And who is that? YOU!!!!!!!!!" I ended it by pointing to them both.

They took a deep breath to start another chant, but Edward cut them off by asking so what is the dare was.

"Okay," Alice said," I dare you to play spin the bottle with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Bella for 6 spins. And when you kiss you have to kiss that person for about 30 seconds. And if it lands between two people you have to kiss them both."

"Wow, thank you for putting so many girls in this game. Let me count how many. There is Bella. And Bella. And Bella. And we can't forget our favorite cross dresses, Jasper and Emmett,"Edward said.

All of our mouths dropped open and we were all staring at Jasper and Emmett.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We're dating cross dressers?" Alice shrieked.

"NO," Jasper said.

"It was a dare Eddie here made us do," Emmett explained.

"Oh, good," Rose said.

Then we started to hear it. The rumors had started.

_Wow, Rose and Alice Swan is going with Emmett and Jasper Cullen._

_Rose is so gorgeous. There is no way I can get Emmett now. Maybe I could try Edward._

_That midget is going out with someone that tall. Maybe I can have a chance with Edward._

That is what most of the good ones were. Then there was the ones that made me worry for me sisters.

_How-but-they are in love with me. How can they go with people so ugly. How can they want to hang with people so ugly. I hate them._

_I really hate those girls. It is their second day and they already have the Cullen boys drooling all over them._

_Why did they have to hang with the Cullens? Why could they go after the Indian boys. God, I hate them._

We sighed and I asked," So do guys want to skip for the rest of the day?"

"Sure," they all replied.

"How about you call Esme and we go to our house to what for Carlisle for Edward's dare?" Emmett suggested.

"Okay," Alice said pulling out her phone.

We all could still hear the conversation.

After about 6 rings Mom finally answered.

"Hello?" she asked out of breath and kind of sharp.

"Mom?" Alice asked gently.

"Oh, Alice! Can we make this quick, I'm sort of busy right now."

"Well, we were just going to skip for the rest of the day because of rumors and go over to the Cullen's. We were wondering if you wanted to come too?"

"The Cullens?!" Mom shrieked.

"What are you not telling us mom?" I asked putting a shield up so the boys couldn't hear us.

"Well," she started to say then we heard a males voice in the back ground," Got to go. Don't come over here till the normal time out or till I call you. Also I will tell you later."

Our mouths dropped and the boys asked," What?"

"Nothing," we sang-replied.

"Hey I'm going to send a message to Jake so he doesn't get worried," I replied.

"Why?" Jasper asked wrinkling his nose," He is just a dog. Why would he care?"

"He is our friend," Alice explained," Remember we use to hate you just like them."

"Oh," Emmett said.

So I sent the message," _Hey we are now friends with the Cullens and going somewhere with them. Don't worry. I would walk up to tell you, but I don't want the rumors getting worse._"

I looked over at him and his face was grimes, but he still nodded.

I walked out of the school. Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mom called saying we can go there now."

"Kewlio, lets go," I said.

We drove to their house and walked in.

Carlisle and Esme came walking in. There was a unnatural glitter on her left hand. And both of their eyes sparkled.

Us girls already know what had happened, but the guys were clueless.

"Hey mom," me and my sisters said at the same time," Nice hunk of rock your left hand has."

"Dang over observant daughters," she murmured.

"I don't get it," Emmett murmured.

None of them did.

"And you call yourselves vampires," Carlisle said.

"What. What is there to observe?" Edward asked.

I leaned in to whisper to all of them," Look at her left hand."

They obeyed and Jasper asked," So, she has a ring."

"Please tell us you are acting and you aren't really this slow," Rose said.

Edward finally got it and realization hit his face. Jasper got it about 5 seconds after. Poor Emmett was still clueless.

"Emmett. He proposed to her," Rose explained.

"Oh. So," he replied.

"Emmett, if I slap you do you know it is to help you not to hurt you," I said.

"Oh well. Hey lets get this dare over with," he said.

"What was it?" Mom asked.

"Edward has to play spin the bottle with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Bella for 6 spins," Alice replied.

"Wait, I thought that it was Jasper's turn to do the truth or dare?" Carlisle asked," Not Alice."

"He was taking to long so I did him a little favor."

"Okay. So lets start this game," Emmett said.

We got a bottle and sat in a circle.

Edward spun the bottle. It landed on Emmett.

"Sweet, I finally get to kiss my brother without being gay," Emmett said.

"Yea, but that sounded gay," Alice said and Rose groaned.

I set the watch. Edward took a deep breath and leaned in. 30 seconds later they pulled apart and Edward looked as if he was about to throw up.

"So is he a good kisser?" Rose asked.

"Shut up," Edward murmured spinning the bottle again.

This time it landed on Carlisle.

"Great," Carlisle said," Every father's dream. To kiss their son."

"Whatever dad. Just hold your breath and it will be over before you know it," Edward said. They both leaned in and after 30 secondes when they pulled apart they ran out of the house to throw up.

They came back in and took their spots. Edward spun again and it landed on Emmett, again.

"Yea," Emmett said this time sarcasticlly.

Another 30 seconds past.

He spun it again. It landed on Jasper. He they didn't say anything just leaned in to kiss him.

Another 30 seconds went by. He spun the bottle again. It landed on Emmett.

"God, do I have a magnet in me that attrackes the bottle," Emmett exclaimed.

This time just to mess with them I set the time for 1 minute.

It was about 50 seconds and we all started to snicker.

"What?" Edward asked pulling away.

"You past the required time. You went 1 whole minute," I said snickering.

His mouth dropped and he spun the bottle again.

This time it landed on me.

I saw him give a small smile. He leaned over and I set the timer.

When his lips touched mine it felt really nice. It was like a spark. It was better than the man I fell for in my earlier years. I felt the timer go off and I interenally groaned to myself as I pulled away.

He was smiling a little and I looked into his mind. He was thinking,"_ Wow. That was amazing._"

I smiled at that and Edward asked," So Esme, truth or dare?"

**AN: Please Review.**


	22. Truth or Dare prt 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books._

**Bella's POV**

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress as a pilgrim, churn butter while singing _Grandpa Tell Me 'Bout the Good Old Days, at the mall."_

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, now I know that Alice has a outfit for you by the way her mind is."

"I want to help," I said. With that we all ran upstairs.

When we got down I got the butter churner.

We were all going to go in Emmett's jeep. The girls squished up front and the guys rode in the back.

When we got to the mall we went to the center.

"Can I have everyones attention please?"Alice yelled from the table in the middle.

I turned to Rose and mom and said," He never said that Rose couldn't change your look."

I sent a mesage to Alice telling her not to say it was our mom and she nodded. All she said it was some random women that wanted to make a statment.

Rose change mom up so much I had to look twice to see her.

"Okay mom," I said pushing her," Go."

I turned on the music. Mom took a deep breath and started to churn then she started:

_Grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days  
Sometimes it feels like this worlds gone crazy  
Grandpa, take me back to yesterday  
When the line between right and wrong  
Didn't seem so hazy_

Mom looked up from the butter straight at Edward and his mouth fell.

_Did lovers really fall in love to stay  
And stand beside each other, come what may  
Was a promise really something people kept  
Not just something they would say and  
Did families really bow their heads to pray  
Did daddies really never go away  
Woah oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days_

_Grandpa, everything is changing fast  
We call it progress, but I just don't know  
And grandpa, Let's wander back into the past  
And paint me the picture of long ago  
Did lovers really fall in love to stay  
And stand beside each other, come what may  
Was a promise really something people kept  
Not just something they would say and  
Did families really bow their heads to pray  
Did daddies really never go away  
Woah oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days_

_Grandpa, everything is changing fast  
We call it progress, but I just don't know  
And grandpa, Let's wander back into the past  
And paint me the picture of long ago  
Did lovers really fall in love to stay  
And stand beside each other come what may  
Was a promise really something people kept  
Not just something they would say and then forget  
Did families really bow their heads to pray  
Did daddies really never go away  
Woah oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days  
Woah oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days_

Mom walk back to us and we handed her cloths. Rose changed her back to her normal look.

She came back smirking. That was different from her normal motherly nature.

"That is not fair," Edward complained.

"Yes that is fair. You never said that Rose couldn't use her powers."

"Well, remind me to never sign a contract made by your daughters without reading over the whole thing."

"Sure, Edward. Sure," I said pushing them all out the mall before Esme did her turn.

When we got back to the truck Esme then said," So Edward? Truth or Dare?"

I closed her mind from Edward. This was going to be funny.

**AN: Sorry it was so short. Please Review though.**


	23. Bella's Dare

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books._

**Bella's POV**

"But I already went!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, but I just have this thing to where I don't like to dare my daughters."

"But that isn't fair."

"Fine, Bella truth or dare?"

I looked into her thoughts. _Mary had a little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb who's flice was white as snow._

I sighed. Now i was going to have that song stuck in my head. "Dare."

"I dare you to play 10 minutes **(AN: Yea I know it is 7, but when she does it the game with Edward the time rang makes a little more sense.) ** in heaven with every teen in here."

"Okay," I said willingly. I could always make the closet the size of a room anyway.

"But she is just..." Rose was about to say.

I jumped across the room to cover her mouth saying loudly," If you do not shut up I will personal kill you."

"Okay okay okay."

The one who went first was Rose. I enlarged the room and we just talked. Alice went next and I made a separate room for her so I couldn't hear the pitter patter of pixie feet. Emmett, well I made it twice as big as the girls because of his size. Jasper also got a separate room also so he wouldn't be tempted with my blood.

Both guys both said," How did you make that."

I would reply," Have you forgotten I'm a witch."

After that we did our own thing.

Jasper was finally done and it was Edward's turn. I made his twice as big as Emmett's because I still didn't trust him.

I pushed him in before my mom could see the magicly room.

"Bella," my mother said.

"Yes mother?"

"You and Edward come here."

"Okay."

Edward came out and I went to put the closet back to normal.

"No, no, keep it the same way it was before," my mom said getting up.

"Grr," I said for no reason at all.

"Did you just say Grr?" Emmett asked.

"Hey at least I say it and not growl. Humans say that, so just..."

"Isabella," my mom said suddenly.

"Yes mommy?" I replied innocently.

"Why is the closet bigger than the living room?"

"Because I made it that way."

"Umhu. Put it back to normal."

I sighed.

"Now go into the closet and play the game the right way," she said pointing.

"Okay, okay,okay."

I went in and then Edward followed.

My chest was pressed up against his and he had to put his hands on either side of my head so he could push most of his weight off of me.** (AN: Just imagine it like a normal coat closet, but cut in half. Before any of you all say anything there is types of closets that small.)**

"Well this is smaller than I thought," I said.

He laughed and I felt his breath brush my face. His golden eyes penetrated me.

A strain of hair fell in front of my face and I couldn't reach it because my hands were stuck to my side. Edward pushed it behind my ear.

"Thanks," I mumered.

"No problem."

"Well this isn't akward. In a closet with someone who is suppose to be my enemy."

He laughed again," You know you have really pretty eyes."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm trying to make small talk."

"Okay then...um...you have...um nice...um... teeth."

He laughed agian. I found myself liking it.

"So what is your favorite color?" he asked.

With out thinking I replied," Gold."

"Why is that?"

I felt a cold hand cup my cheek.

I was able to come up with a lie and said," Yea, if you have a lot of gold you can be rich. What is yours?"

"Brown."

"Why is that?" I asked smugly. It just couldn't be a coincidence.

"Well dear witch it is because I looked into your beautiful eyes," while he said that he slowly used his ring finger to rub soft circles under my eye.

We then just stared into each others eyes. His eyes then quickly looked down at my lips. I looked down at his.

I looked back up into his pleading eyes. I answered him with mine by looking back down at his lips. The coldness of the hand moved from my cheek to my chin as he lifted my head so I was looking up. I felt more pressure on my chest and I know that he wasn't holding himself up anymore as he leaned on my and with his free hand traced up then down my arm. With the hand he was tracing with he grabbed my wrist up to his lips and kissed the inside wrist. He put it around his neck before he rested his hand gently down on my waist. I felt the cold leave my face and down to my other arm as he raised my arm up to his lips and kissed the inside of that wrist. He put my arm on his neck as he put his hand on the back where my head and neck connect. He used that to tilt my head ever so slightly as he brought his lips to mine. He was going a little to slow so I stood up on my tippy toes to bring my lips to his. I melted into his arms as I went deeper into the kiss. My hands gripped onto his hair while he gently brushed my with the palm of his hand. He finally pulled away, to soon for my liking.

"Your hair is so soft," he said as he brought his head down to my neck to place gentle kisses right below my ear.

"So do you," I said trying to regain my breath. That was the best kiss I had every had. Even the men before me.

"Is this normally how you girl's truth or dare go?"

"No, but this is the best game I ever played."

I brought his lips back down to mine and placed a gentle kiss bairly touching his.

"Wow," I said my lips brushing his ear," who would have thought I would have enjoyed kissing the person in which I was suppose to kill."

"Who would have thought that I would enjoyed kissing the person who was suppose to kill me."

"I'm glad I didn't kill you," I said as I kissed his neck.

"You and me both. You and me both."

And with that we played the rest of the game. Mom and Carlisle got married about 3 weeks later. And 7 days after the wedding Emmett proposed to Rose who is now expecting. Their wedding was 2 weeks after that. **(AN: In this story they know that male vampires could get 'humans' pregneat.)** Alice was also expecting and 8 days after Rose's wedding Jasper proposed to her. Her wedding was 5 weeks after that. Now Edward and I were going to get married in 2 weeks. The girls and I hadn't killed a vampire sense that last time and we don't plan on it. Now we go on and live our happy lives. And now every ones in a while Edward and I play 10 minutes in heaven just to remember our first kiss.

**THE END**

**AN: I hope you liked the last chapter of Hate to Love. Please Review so I can tell if people like endings like this or not.**


End file.
